


A Toy's Love

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: The Toy Soldier has just learned what love is. It knows that it loves the crew of the Mechanisms, its friends, its lovers. It shows its love to each of them in turn.
Relationships: The Mechanisms Ensemble/The Mechanisms Ensemble, The Toy Soldier/The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	1. Brian

The Toy Soldier sat on a table, its legs swinging off the side. It sat very still as it allowed Drumbot Brian to repair the paint of its face. The paint had faded and chipped over time, so it was long overdue for a touch up. Brian had offered to help and the Toy had quickly accepted the offer. 

It sat patiently as he finished up, stepping back. “There you are.” He smiled, looking over the Soldier before him. “Good as new. You’ll have to wait for it to dry, but it should work.” 

“Thank You, Mister Drumbot, Sir!” It said genuinely. It appreciated the help as it could never get the shapes just right when it painted its own face. It only did well with painting straight lines, not having mastered curves just yet. 

“No problem, Toy Soldier.” Brian smiled at it, cleaning off his paintbrush. “You do know that Drumbot isn’t my last name though?” 

“Yes!” 

“Well, so long as you know.” He chuckled as he put away the paint supplies. “Why do you call me that, then?” 

“Because It Suits You!” It exclaimed. “It Is Very Fitting And I Enjoy Calling You That! I Can Stop If You Prefer!” 

Brian shook his head. “No. No, I don’t mind it. I was just curious.” 

“I See!” It nodded, moving its head slowly so as not to ruin the paint. 

There was a long stretch of silence as Brian put things away and the Toy Soldier waited for its face to dry. 

“Mister Drumbot, Sir?” 

“Yes?” 

“Why Are You So Nice To Me?”

Brian paused, freezing in his tracks. He slowly looked up at the Soldier, studying it for a long while. “Why wouldn’t I be nice to you?” He asked. “You’re my partner. Partners are supposed to be nice to each other.”

“Tim And Jonny Are Partners! They Are Not Nice To Each Other!” 

“That’s a special case.” He sighed. “And they’re nice to each other in their own ways. They just show their affection in a really unhealthy way. If they were mortal, the way they treat each other wouldn’t be okay.” He tried explaining. “But they’re learning how to be nicer to each other.” 

“I See!” 

A frown settled over his lips. “Toy Soldier, are your other partners not nice to you?” 

“Well, They Were Not Always As Nice To Me As You Were!” It explained. “Jonny Shot Me Quite A Bit! He And Tim Would Lock Me Out Of Places Because They Didn’t Want Me Around!” It swung its legs. “Ashes Would Test To See How I Would Burn! Raphaella Would Dissect Me! Ivy Would Largely Ignore Me! Marius Would Touch Me When I Did Not Give Him Permission To!” It paused. “Even Nastya Would Berate Me! You Have Been Consistently Nice To Me!” 

Brian’s face fell. “Do they...do they still treat you this way?” 

It considered. “No! Not Anymore!” 

He sighed. “That’s good, at least. But Toy Soldier, if anyone makes you uncomfortable, you should tell them. If they’re being mean to you, call them out.” He sat beside it on the table. “You deserve to be treated like a  _ person  _ at least.” 

“But I Am Not A Person!” 

He let out a long sigh. “You are. Even if you don’t feel like one, you are one. Even if you’re not a person, you deserve to be treated like one.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s basic respect and care. You’re  _ real  _ and that’s what matters.” 

The Toy Soldier wasn’t entirely certain if it was real or not. It certainly liked pretending it was. 

“Look, people should treat you how you’d like to be treated. It’s as simple as that.” 

“And That Is Why You Are Nice To Me?” 

“Yes.” He nodded. “And because you’re someone very important to me. Someone who I love.” 

It stared at him, not that it had a choice, as its eyes were permanently unblinking. “I Love You As Well!” 

He smiled. “I’m glad.” 

It nodded. “I Would Like A Kiss On My Cheek, Please!” 

He laughed and pecked its cheek, coming back with paint upon his lips. 

“Oh, I guess you weren’t quite dry.” 

The Toy Soldier laughed, feeling lighter than air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest who you want to see the Toy Soldier interact with next!


	2. Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how to write Ivy and I apologize.

The library aboard the Aurora was quite large. It stretched on with shelves and shelves of books for as far as the eye could see. The Toy Soldier quite enjoyed the library. It was quieter than most areas of the ship, as very few of the crew members went there unless they were searching for Ivy.

Ivy, on the other hand, spent a great deal of her time in the library. She could be found sitting in the corners of the library with a book or snuggled away on the large shelves themselves. 

She seemed at home surrounded by books. 

The Toy Soldier came marching into the library, a book tucked under its arm. It had found the book lying on the floor of the common area and had made it its mission to return the object to its proper place. 

It realized once it entered the library that it had no clue as to where the book belonged. There were many shelves of books, after all, and the Toy Soldier didn’t know how they were organized. It didn’t feel right to just slide the book anywhere. How would it be found again?

It decided to ask Ivy where the book belonged, as she would surely have the answer. However, it was not certain as to where Ivy was. 

It passed shelf upon shelf, searching for any sign of the archivist. The shelves were quite the maze and it wasn’t long before the Toy Soldier wasn’t even sure how to find its way out of the library at all. It wandered about for what might have been hours before it caught sight of a flash of familiar red hair.

“Ivy!” It exclaimed, waving its arm around. 

The archivist looked up from where she was sitting on a stool, her nose buried in a book. Her brows knitted together and she rose to her feet. “Toy Soldier?” She questioned.

“Yes! It Is Me!” It confirmed as it made its way over to her. “I Have Found A Book That I Would Like To Return!” It held out the book as an offering. “It Was On The Floor, Which Is Not Where I Believe It Belongs!” 

Ivy accepted the book, looking it over. She sighed deeply. “You’re right. It doesn’t belong on the floor.” She grumbled, clearly dissatisfied by this information. “There’s a seventy-four percent chance that Jonny left it there. I lent him this book two days ago.” 

The Toy Soldier tilted its head to the side. “Jonny Reads?” 

“On occasion.” She dusted the book off. “He doesn’t like admitting it because reading is for  _ nerds,  _ but he’s been known to enjoy a good book every once in awhile.” 

“I See!”

“He likes adventure books, mostly.” She went on. “At least, that’s what he most often requests.” 

“Interesting!” 

“What kind of books do you enjoy, Toy Soldier?” 

“Oh, I Have Never Read A Book!” 

She stared at it. “Never?” She appeared quite shocked. 

“Nope!” It shook its head, its painted-on smile never wavering. “Unless You Count Cookbooks! I Read Those For Recipes!” 

“Well, would you like to read a book?” She offered. “There are plenty of books here. I’m sure we could find you one that you’d like.” 

It considered. “I Do Not Know What Books I Would Like!” 

“I could help you find one.” Ivy took its hand. “I think you’d like something sweet and lighthearted.” She suggested, leading it through the labyrinth of shelves. “I might even suggest a romance.” 

“A Romance!” The Toy Soldier exclaimed. “That Sounds Like Jolly Good Fun!” 

She laughed a bit. “I hoped you’d think so.” She stopped in front of a shelf and pulled a book down. “Here. I think you would appreciate this one.” 

It accepted the book, studying the cover. The cover was an illustrated picture of a woman dancing with a man. They were both wearing quite fancy clothes and the look on their faces made them appear quite infatuated with one another. 

“What Is It About?” 

“It’s about a princess who falls in love with a knight.” She described. “But the knight has promised himself to her older sister, who he does not love.” 

“I See!” 

“There are other books if you don’t think you’d like that one.” She told it. “I just think it’s a simple story to start out with.” 

The Toy Soldier nodded. “And The Princess And The Knight Love Each Other?” It asked. 

“They do.”    


“Like How I Love You?” 

She blushed. “Well, all love is a bit different. No one experiences love in quite the same way.” She rambled a bit. “But yes. They love each other romantically.” 

“If It Reminds Me Of You, Then I Think I Will Enjoy It!” It exclaimed. 

She flushed, her face heating up. “Well, I hope you will.” 

“Would You Like To Read It To Me?” 

“Oh, uh, would you like me to?” 

“Yes!”

“Then I can do that.” She took a seat, patting the spot beside her so the Toy Soldier could sit there. It did so, handing her the book.

She opened it to the first page and began reading. 

The book was more interesting than the Toy Soldier expected. There were sword fights, kidnapping, escapes, lies, betrayal, and so much more. The princess reminded it of Ivy a bit, but not much. And the knight was nothing like itself. However, it could understand the willingness to do anything for the one you loved. 

Once the book ended with a happily ever after, Ivy closed the book and smiled at the Toy Soldier. “So, what did you think?” 

It considered. “I Think I Love You!” 

She flushed. “You are quite sweet.” She murmured. 

“I Would Like To Be Your Knight!”

She chuckled. “You already are.” She assured it, taking its hand and squeezing. 

It couldn’t help the feeling of warmth that spread through it. 


End file.
